Journal for a frame fork of a bicycle is one of the most important part of a steering of the bicycle. Usually a bearing is used as the journal. But, generally the balls within the bearing expose to the air. This seriously affects the working life of the journal and the bicycle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional journals.